


Letter

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Avatar Girl 05, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya sebuah surat berisi 75 kata megenai perasaan seorang Sena Arata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki series © Level-5

Haruskah kuungkapkan?

Jika mengagumimu adalah sebuah dosa, dan mencintaimu adalah sebuah perbuatan celaka.

Maka aku takkan peduli, meski seribu sembilu 'kan mengoyak raga ini.

Sekalipun kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, rasa yang terkurung dalam relung jiwa ini takkan sirna begitu saja—

—kau bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, yang senantiasa ingin kujaga dan kulindungi selamanya.

Meski aku bukanlah pangeranmu, namun izinkanlah aku 'tuk menjadi sosok ksatria pelindungmu.

Akan kujaga kebahagiaanmu sebagai lambang perasaanku padamu.


End file.
